The Mantis (Ferg94 wrestler)
Richard Bowman (better known by his ring name The Mantis is a professional wrestler who regularly wrestles in Clash! Action Wrestling, often tagging with Marcus Maverick as The Agency. His wrestling style sees him focus on power moves, though he is also a technical wrestler. The Mantis is a two-time AZW/Clash-AW Tag Team Champion alongside Marcus. Career Action Zone Wrestling/Clash! Action Wrestling Pre-Universe Diary (2013-2016) Debut and Agency formation Richard made his debut in Action Zone Wrestling in March 2013 as a heel. In his first few months in the promotion he got a mix of wins and losses in short-term feuds until Marcus Maverick returned from injury in September, at which point the two teamed up. They would antagonize a number of singles stars in AZW before entering a tag team feud with Dog Douglas and Dwayne Paine in December in which they would win the last match in February 2014 after assistance from the debuting Alyx. Soon afterwards the three wrestlers formed The Agency, with the intent to "install balance and justice in Action Zone Wrestling." Agency's storylines and breakup All three wrestlers saw success, while also assisting in each other's matches. It was Marcus who was most successful, winning the AZW World Championship from Quinn. During his reign, The Mantis and Alyx were protectors of said reign. At the same time, they were the guardians of the heel authority figures that ran AZW at the time. The former became the sole focus after the authority figures were forced to let go of their power. All three members slowly started turning face but only Marcus would fulfil that face turn, with The Mantis and Alyx staying heel after The Mantis's betrayal of Marcus in March 2015. This led to a series of matches in which Marcus and The Mantis traded wins over each other before an AZW World Championship match, which Marcus won to end their feud, and with that all three former Agency members went their separate ways. More to come soon Agency reformation In July 2016 The Mantis and Alyx both started slow face turns, which were fulfilled after saving Marcus Maverick from an attack by Duke Davis and Brutus Collins. Marcus and The Mantis still argued over Mantis's prior betrayal and Marcus demanded that The Mantis proved himself. On the AZW Live event after that happened Marcus was surrounded in the ring by Duke Davis and Brutus Collins and two masked hired guns, at which point The Mantis arrived with a metal baseball bat and took out Brutus and the hired guns while Marcus took out Davis with a Superkick and Maverick Driver. Following that, Marcus, The Mantis and Alyx reformed The Agency. Tag Team Initiative, Tag Championships and following events (2017-present) Under construction Personal life Richard Bowman is currently in a relationship with Jenny Nicholas (better known as Clash-AW wrestler and Agency manager Alyx). In wrestling Finishing Moves * Crossface - 2008-2016 * Predator's Trap (Arm-trapped crossface, sometimes preceded by a drop toe hold) 2016-present * Powerbomb/Top rope elbow drop combo (w/Marcus Maverick) Signature Moves * Air Raid Crash (Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver) * Chokeslam * STO backbreaker & neckbreaker combination * DDT, often preceded by an arm-wrench * Double underhook backbreaker * Clothesline * Fisherman neckbreaker * German Suplex * Back/Neckbreaker combo Accomplishments Action Zone Wrestling/Clash! Action Wrestling * AZW/Clash-AW Live! Championship (1 time) * AZW/Clash-AW Tag Team Championship (w/Marcus Maverick as The Agency 2 times) * AZW Tag Team Initiative Tournament - Winner (w/Marcus Maverick as The Agency) Category:CAWs